Well Jinkies
by SilverTurtle
Summary: One shot. DV. Why? Because there was a marathon and they wouldn't leave me alone until I did.


A/N: Cartoon Network has been running Scooby Doo a lot lately and this just popped into my head. I couldn't sleep without getting it out, so here it is for mass consumption, just to let you all know that I'm not dead.

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo the television show and all related characters belong to someone who isn't me. It's not my fault that they commandeered my brain for a while and this popped out, really it isn't. Also, ONE SHOT.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Velma didn't remember quite when it had started. Some things are better if you don't know things like that. She didn't know when Daphne had started to look at her in that particular way, or when she had begun returning those looks unguardedly. She had tried, really tried, to resist. But once Daphne sees something she wants there's very little that can stand in her way, and one mousy brunette was certainly no match for the fiery redhead with a penchant for fashion.

Not that Velma particularly wanted to turn Daphne away. She'd had a crush on Daphne for years, and it had only grown stronger each time they solved a case. Daphne was something special. No matter that she was always kidnapped, she still wanted to help people and so she would assist in solving each case they happened upon, it showed Velma just how strong and caring an individual the supposedly superficial girl really was. She hadn't been able to tell Daphne about her crush, embarking instead in a series of fruitless relationships with some young men they met on some cases. She'd been afraid that Daphne would stop being her friend, and with so few female friends, this was a loss she was unwilling to chance, she refused to lose her best female friend. And so, she'd hidden her affections to the best of her ability.

Apparently her ability to hide strong emotions needed to be worked on because obviously Daphne had seen right through her pathetic attempt at deception. Not that Velma was complaining.

She _certainly_ wasn't complaining. She doubted that anybody would complain if they found themselves in the situation she was in now. With Daphne's hands gently massaging every part of Velma's body she could reach, pressing herself firmly against the brunette, and whispering what some might call sweet nothings but were (from Daphne) absolute truths—no, Velma doubted anyone would complain about that.

Fred certainly wouldn't have complained were it he in this position. Velma suspected the blonde man would probably have an aneurism if he knew that the apple of his eye (aside from that monstrosity he called a vehicle) was currently involved with a person he had never thought of as a girl (Velma always had been one of the guys to him, which is why he never would have suspected her of being capable of romantic feelings). But it was all the same to Velma. She'd never wanted Fred to think of her romantically, he was sort of like a brother to her. He wouldn't be heartbroken to find out the girl he'd been trying to bed was bedding the only other female in the gang; he'd first be surprised, then a little turned on, then disgusted with himself, then happy for them and happy to move on.

Shaggy—Shaggy would just laugh and say something to the effect of 'groovy, it's about time, anyone got a Scooby snack?' and that would be the end of it. Shaggy had been Velma's very first friend ever, and her best friend. She told him everything. So when, at twelve, she had started to have feelings for the feisty redhead she immediately went to her best friend to discuss these new and disturbing, yet welcome, feelings. He'd told her then to just be honest with Daphne, but Velma had been afraid and had hidden behind her glasses and the mysteries. Yes, Velma was sure that if Shaggy knew that Daphne had taken the initiative, confronted the painfully shy brunette, and confessed her own jumbled feelings towards her that he would be happy for them.

Scooby would just be happy to see everyone he loved happy. He'd be even happier if he found this out at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Which is, coincidentally enough, is exactly how the male portion of the gang did find out about the relationship between their two female members. They had been discussing the events of the case they had just solved earlier that day when Daphne had leaned over, kissed Velma in the middle of a sentence, pulled back with a smile, and resumed her meal as if nothing had happened. While Velma blushed and tried to hide behind her fork, Daphne ate blissfully unaware of any tension, Fred sat dumbfounded, Shaggy nearly choked on his seventeen layer sub, and Scooby took advantage and cleared his abundantly stacked plate with one lick.

To the credit of the young men they recovered fairly quickly and with remarkable aplomb. Fred smiled wistfully at Daphne once and then slapped Velma's back in a particularly mannish gesture of approval. Shaggy cleared his throat, said a slightly squeaky 'right on', and polished off his sub while building another. Scooby never stopped eating. And Daphne, Daphne took Velma's hand under the table and whispered 'I told you it would be alright.'

Velma just smiled and replied 'jinkies.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I've got nothing. Let me know what you think.

P.S. I love Scooby Doo, I love the old television shows and movies and cross over shows and all that stuff. I've been watching it since I've had cognitive recollection. I had Scooby Doo curtains at one point in my early childhood. That show rocks my socks. I know it's simple, and the animation is sometimes really bad, but I love it. I particularly like the Ghoul School movie (1988 people, I was only a year old!), the Grimwood girls are my heroes. That probably explains a lot about my personality…


End file.
